Suddenly
by blondie-moyashi
Summary: Song fic; "Suddenly" by Superchick. They each had their struggles, but then, suddenly, it wasn't what it used to be. No pairing. One-shot


Hey guys! (What'ya doin' here, Papaya, no one likes you. XD Just kidding) Random, I know.

So I'm taking a quick break from my other two stories at the moment to make this short story.

I actually did something similar to this a few months ago for English class, but wasn't sure if I wanted to do one for fanfiction or not . . . then I read fictiongurl3553 's story "A hand to hold" and decided to go for it. "A hand to hold" is in my Favorites, if you'd like to check it out. It's based on the latest chapter of D. Gray-Man, and the song used is one of my favorites.

Mine's actually a song by the same band, Superchick.

Without further ado, Suddenly.

* * *

><p>Lenalee looked at the hand holding—or rather, <em>crushing<em>—her own hand as he pulled her down the road. He was more dragging than pulling, actually.

Tears filled her eyes as she looked around. "Where's my brother?"

The man didn't answer.

Lenalee didn't understand any of what these people were saying. Black Order? Innocence? All she knew was there was some green orb-thing that suddenly went everywhere she did. It even fastened itself to her legs, clinging to them tightly, in a form that resembled long socks. No matter what she did, she couldn't escape it.

As they approached a huge tower-looking building, she tried to pull against the hand crushing hers, to no avail. All she wanted was to go home! To see her brother again. Even if her parents were dead, even if she had to stay here—wherever _here_ was, all she knew was that it wasn't China—she only wanted to see Komui.

Once inside the building, Lenalee was thrown onto a bed, her arms strapped down before she could catch her breath.

The next several years were spent in this captivity.

_She feels lost in her own life_

_Treading water just to keep from slipping under_

_And she wonders if she's where she's supposed to be_

_Tired of trying to do it right_

_Her dreams are just too far away to see how steps she's making_

_Might be taking herd of who she'll be_

For the most part, she couldn't move. Every minute they could force it on her, Lenalee was tied to her bed. She was alone, save for the "visits" she would get from _them_ to examine her Innocence. _They_ always came in groups of three or more, saying that she was dangerous.

_They_ did this to her. _They_ took away her brother and any hope she had at a spark of a real life.

Or, rather, _he_ did. _He_ was the one who tortured her, made her hate her Innocence, made her hate her life. _He_ was the one who turned that boy into a Fallen One, right before Lenalee's eyes, and made her want to escape, yet fear the consequences of being caught.

She did try to escape, but looking back, there would have been nothing to gain from it. But she didn't belong here, either. Why? Why did her parents die? Why did Innocence choose her? Why did the Black Order exist?

And so, she stayed put. What else could she do? No one on the outside would go against the Order. No one on the inside would go against _him_. So she had to stay strong, stay sane. Maybe her brother would come someday. Maybe things would be better.

Then Komui came.

_And suddenly it isn't what it used to be_

_And after all this time it worked out just fine_

_And suddenly I am where I'm supposed to be_

_And after all the tears I was supposed to be here_

Lenalee remembered that day like no other. It was the happiest day of her life.

Her brother finally returned! He had longer hair than she remembered—but it had been years since she saw him last. He was taller, and was wearing one of those coats, the coats _they_ wore. But no one was with him . . .

Lenalee would never forget the feel of her brother's hand on her head as he told her she was safe, the sound of his voice when he said they would be a family again, the way it felt to cry out of relief.

After that day, things got better. Lenalee felt more free than she did since, well, since before her parents were killed. She was allowed to leave the castle, had someone to greet her when she returned, and even started considering the other members of the Order her family.

* * *

><p>Miranda has about had it. How many days had it been? Oh, yes, 31 days in a row that she lived October 28th.<p>

_She feels locked in her own life_

_Scared of what she might lose_

_If she moves away from who she was_

_And she's afraid of being free_

_There's a way she knows is right_

_But she can't feel the things she knows_

_And so each step she's taking_

_Is a step of faith towards who she'll be_

Her best and only friend is her grandfather clock that its previous owner had left behind, and the man who bought the building the clock was in was going to throw it away. Even if it sounded crazy to befriend a clock, it never ridiculed her, never made her feel worse about herself, and the simple chime seemed to lift her spirits.

She has never left this town. Why would she, when there couldn't be any less disappointment awaiting her out there than here?

Not that she could leave even if she wanted to. She tried it; she was physically unable to pass beyond the wall that surrounded the town. She'd tried it in an act of desperation to escape after the first week of this _hell_. Anything was better than this maddening repetition.

Everyday was the exact same as the day before. She would walk around in the town, some local kids would throw a snake at her, she would look for a job, if she found one, be fired, have mud splashed on her after exiting an alleyway . . . was there anything else? It was like a song that you have memorized; if you're not thinking about singing you can get the notes and words correctly, but once you start thinking about it you mess up and forget what comes next.

Then they appeared.

_And suddenly it isn't what it used to be_

_And after all this time it worked out just fine_

_And suddenly I am where I'm supposed to be_

_And after all the tears I was supposed to be here_

She'd been walking down an alley when some sort of monster attacked her. Then Allen showed up, wielding some strange weapon where his left arm should have been and wearing a long black coat.

When she met him and his friend Lenalee at the diner, she couldn't believe that someone else knew what was going on. Then they met her clock and started talking about Innocence, and thought that Miranda had it.

Then that girl showed up. Her and all those monsters. And they tried to kill Allen and Lenalee, her only friends besides her clock. And then, for the first time she could remember, she did something _right_. She used her clock to heal them, to _help_ someone. Then they _thanked_ her!

After the whole ordeal was said and done, Miranda didn't want to forget the elation at someone thanking her for doing something right, something she had never done in her whole life.

And so, she became an Exorcist; the best decision she'd ever made.

* * *

><p>Hi! It's me again.<p>

Sorry if Miranda's bit kinda seems like a stretch to fit the song, but I love her so much and don't see many stories about her. And the idea that she's stuck in a sad place and finds a way to a better one fits her, so I just went with it.

I definitely suggest hearing the song, even though ya have the lyrics right here.

Should I do more of these? Yay, nay? I think it's a lot of fun . . . Hmm, I don't know. Food for thought.

So please review and share your thoughts. Thanks!


End file.
